Journey to Forever
by NightShade1002
Summary: Forever to me was just a lie a fabricated notion for couples to all cheesy over. I was determined not to fall into the same trap as them, I became cold, hard and blunt to all those around me. I didn't care what those around me thought and I didn't care what society thought about me nothing would change that...I never actually thought I'd have to be the one living my forever...


For me when forever was spoken of by the people around me it always made my deep seated anger burn hotter and brighter. Your see to me this 'Forever' that everyone spoke of was just a lie, if somebody ever told me that they'd love me or have me forever I'd see it for what it truly was.

One of those sweet lies that humanity always swallowed so very willingly. What can I say? I'm a bitter sour truth kind of person I don't care much for the people who spout lies off like they had a waterfall running out of them. I never thought that one day I'd be the one telling the lies simply because...my forever wasn't so broken after all.

Anyway I guess that we should start with introductions my name's Lucas Andrews, do try to remember it will you I won't be repeating it. Alright then now that that's over with time for a little back story on yours truly, I don't know why you'd need it but whatever floats your hole filled sinking boat...Ahem alrighy so I live with my dad whose a computer repairer at his job along with some other big wig technical stuff.

I don't really have a mom so alot of the time I'm on my own when dad's busy job takes him away from home, which is quite a lot, but I get along just fine. It's not like he contributes that much at home for me anyway. Moving on to other things I usually get pretty high grades despite the fact that I'm not real popular... you should hear the names people come up with for me, in all honesty it probably has to do with the fact that I'm a pretty strait forward kind of guy, I don't hold back. Just the truth and nothing but the truth for me..imagine if people actually had the guts to tell me their secrets, nothing would be sacred if someone asked the right questions.

Getting past this and to the point I'll start our little journey.

I cracked my eyes open growling dangerously at the very bright and very cheerful sunlight streaming through my unshaded window that just happened to be where the morning rays would viciously burn my eyes each and every morning. After about five minutes of laying in my oh so comfortable and heavenly warm bed, thinking about how much I didn't want to get up and face another accursed Monday at the hellhole I like to call my school.

Finally I yanked the covers off of me and slowly trudged off down the hall to the bathroom looking very much like a zombie. My long pajama bottoms pooled around my feet almost tripping me as I opened the washroom door. I washed my face quickly hoping that the blissful warm water would wake me up from my almost permanent drowsy state. It worked but only a little sleep had always clung to be like burrs to socks, shuffling into the kitchen I got to work on putting together my meager breakfast putting two pumpkin spice pop tarts in the toaster before pouring a glass of milk, almost mechanically I added the chocolate syrup to it before downing it like it was a shot of alcohol.

After eating I got dressed, pulling on a simple band-tee, a pair of loose ripped boot cut jeans, some steel toe boots and a inky black jacket. I knew that I looked badass especially with my brown nearly black eyes, I practically radiated a cold dangerous aura and everyone at school knew it as well, it was one of the reason that they never said some of the things to my face instead talking behind my back.

I always knew however, and I always heard.

Shrugging my backpack on my shoulder that had all my snacks for the day on with my mp3 player plugged into my ears I was officially ready as I headed off to hellhole number one also known as school.

I brushed past the busy people talking to each other and hurrying to their first class not even sparing them a glance, they didn't matter to me so I wouldn't even try to pretend that I cared for their simplemindedness. Looking down at my phone I inwardly cursed before I picked up my paced and walked faster, I only had five minutes till my first class started and I'd be damned if I was late.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as I made it into the classroom just barely a few seconds before the loud annoying shrill ring of bell echoed throughout the halls, with the silent grace of stealthy panther I moved around the desks and towards the one that I sat at everyday. When students began to trickle into the classroom all of them late however like usual the teacher wasn't with them and they took full advantage of that as they began to talk quite loudly, I glared icily at each and everyone of them for no reason in particular. Simultaneously they each shuddered and most of the class sat on the opposite side of the classroom away from me trying to avoid me altogether, just like usual, it wasn't the first time something like this had happened in fact it was something that happened daily, and I never bothered to try and sit with any of them it just seemed so pointless to me.

After about another thirty minutes the teacher came in and began teaching when suddenly there was a knock on the door and a tall guy came in about 6'2" his auburn hair would've the autumn season to shame with all the mixed colors that seemed interwoven within it and his bright deep forest green eyes seemed to gleam with a hidden knowledge that was kept privy from the rest of us. In other words all of the females in the class were practically drooling at the sight of him, from the slight quirk of his lips he knew exactly what he was doing and was enjoying the fact that he held such a power over them.

"Hello my name is Micheal Grim I'm a new student starting of today." His smooth britsh accent filtered through the room making the girls practically swoon and me..well I just rolled my eyes at him before turning my attention back to the teacher.

That however didn't seem to sit too well with the new student who was intrigued by this display.

Micheal's sharp green eyes intently focused on the only student ignoring him in the class the small quirk of his lips turning into a full fledged smirk. He looked to be separated from all the others of the class and just seemed bored with him. Oh this was certainly interesting, nobody had really seen through the charms he cast over others before. With Lucas singularly in mind he moved past all the students desperately trying to call his attention and sat right next to the lone boy.

I twitched instinctively as my hand clenching into a fist holding myself back from retorting snarkily as I saw from the corner of my eye that the new kid Micheal had taken a seat next to him. The fact that he had just done it without asking if the seat was taken was what really irked me, so just like before I continued to ignore him not paying him any mind as the teacher resumed his lesson on subatomic particles what a bore he wasn't even teaching it right to begin with.

Oh well it was an easy class, I did have to be honest with myself about that and it wasn't like he'd have all of his classes with him.


End file.
